Te di mi corazón
by noediosa
Summary: La había mirado y sentido como si nunca hubiese visto a alguien antes, como si la niebla que empañaba sus ojos hubiese desaparecido por fin… como no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde antes de que Lily y James murieran aquella trágica noche de octubre. Antes de que Sirius se fuera a Azkaban llevándose con él su vida entera.


Te di mi corazón

Ella sabía que nada era fácil en los tiempos que corrían. Sabía que lo más sencillo hubiese sido salir de la zona de guerra, dejar atrás los enfrentamientos, todo aquel trabajo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía años, y dejar que otras personas defendieran a la comunidad mágica, permitir que ellas lucharan aquellas duras batallas. Pero siempre había existido algo en su interior, una sensación que no podía ignorar, que le decía que eso era su destino. Que le decía que todo iba a salir bien, que le mostraba con claridad cuál era su rumbo. Quizás era su forma de ser, tan alegre y optimista, la que inventaba certezas que en realidad no existían, quizás quedarse allí era una tarea suicida. Pero no había podido ignorarla. No había podido dejar de asistir cuando se llamó a la Orden del Fénix a reunirse y pelear. Ella, que sabía todo el bien que esa organización había traído en el pasado, quería desesperadamente formar parte de algo tan noble. Y si iba a haber una guerra, tenía que defender lo que estaba bien, tenía que contagiar al resto de las personas de esa luz que ella veía al final del túnel. Tenía que transmitirle a todos su presentimiento, tenía que lograr que los rayos de esperanza que alumbraban su fuero interno salieran al exterior más brillantes que nunca, siendo entonces un faro para todo aquel mago o bruja que se encontrara perdido en aquellos tiempos de muerte y desesperación.

Y así lo había hecho, y gracias a esa decisión, había entendido que todo sucedía por una razón. Todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida la llevaron a donde estaba, a esa exacta habitación llena de personas, en donde conoció al hombre que cambió su vida para siempre.

Esa habitación en donde cruzó su mirada con una persona mucho mayor que ella, cuyo rostro reflejaba desesperación y tristeza. Y más que nada, dolor. Una agonía tan profunda que le había dolido en su propio cuerpo, generando entonces un deseo superior a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido. Había deseado, e inmediatamente decidido, devolverle a ese cuerpo tan lastimado y avejentando, la esperanza perdida. Sin haberlo visto nunca antes, quiso ayudarlo a volver a la vida. Le devolvería a sus mejillas el color, a sus ojos el brillo, y a su alma la liviandad.

* * *

Remus tenía la seguridad de que para esa mujer de pelos alborotados y multicolores, él era tan solo un miembro más dentro de la Orden. Sabía que ella no había visto en él más que una persona deteriorada, o un dejo de persona mejor dicho, y que tan solo lo trataba bien por educación y compañerismo. ¿Cómo, siquiera por un momento, había podido desear tenerla cerca? En el mismísimo momento en el que aquella luminosa bruja había puesto un pie en la habitación en donde se encontraban con sus compañeros, su mundo se había dado vuelta. Tener a Tonks cerca en todo momento, en cada misión, en cada reunión, incluso cuando se juntaban a celebrar los pequeños avances que lograban, alteraba su cerebro, logrando que sus conexiones neuronales funcionaran intermitentemente, volviéndolo tan torpe que no podía pensar con claridad. Sus sentidos estaban expectantes, deseando acercarse, mirarla, olerla, sentirla. Y soñar con quererla, con que ella le correspondiese. Era una imagen tan palpable que por segundos parecía realidad. Por momentos, era la única realidad que veía.

La segunda parte de su vida había comenzado con Nymphadora entrando a aquella habitación.

La había mirado y sentido como si nunca hubiese visto a alguien antes, como si la niebla que empañaba sus ojos hubiese desaparecido por fin… como no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Desde antes de que Lily y James murieran aquella trágica noche de octubre.

Antes de que Sirius se fuera a Azkaban llevándose con él su vida entera.

* * *

Una sonrisa amable decoraba su cara desde que Sirius ya no estaba en su vida, ocultando la infelicidad que sentía.

Remus Lupin, un gran hombre. Un licántropo solitario, que había perdido a toda la gente que amaba en la primer guerra mágica. Un sobreviviente en aquella tragedia. Eso era lo que las personas que no lo conocían sabían de él. Aquellos que sabían quién era realmente, estaban muertos o lo habían traicionado, clavándole un puñal por la espalda y acabando con la vida de dos de las personas a quien más había querido.

Jamás iba a poder perdonarlo. Jamás iba a poder superar la decepción más grande de su vida, el dolor más punzante y agudo que jamás sentiría. Nunca iba a poder entender cómo una persona tan pura, alguien tan valiente y noble como creía que era su amigo, podía haber cometido semejante traición. Cómo había podido mirarlo a los ojos todas aquellas veces mientras hacían el amor, con la mirada tan clara que nadie hubiese creído que escondía un secreto tan oscuro. No podía siquiera recordar todas las veces que habían estado en los brazos del otro, aquellas noches en donde las palabras no alcanzaban para describir lo que sentían, por lo que se quedaban callados como dos idiotas. No quería recordar las risas, los juegos, las peleas, todos esos momentos vividos con Sirius, que eran tan felices que a veces no podía creer que hubiese sido tan afortunado. _Se amaban._ No había sido mentira. Aquellos sentimientos eran reales. Lupin estaba seguro, tantos años no podían ser fingidos. Por lo que se había devanado los sesos durante años, intentando llegar a una posible razón por lo que podía haber cometido semejante crueldad, semejante traición. Deseaba con cada poro de su piel, que se pudriera en Azkaban. Que los dementores le succionaran el alma, así como sus acciones habían hecho desaparecer la suya.

Había deseado entrar a Azkaban, matarlo con sus propias manos, pero no sin antes preguntarle por qué. No sin antes sacarle hasta la última gota de verdad, averiguar desesperadamente cómo había sido capaz. Había querido que le dijera, mirándolo a los ojos, que todo había sido falso, que jamás los había querido. Que esa amistad que sentía por ellos había sido una patética ilusión. Que en su interior había maldad, que era un verdadero Black, una alimaña que había esperado para atacar.

Y cada vez que pensaba todo esto, sabía que no quería escuchar las respuestas. Que si eso había sido así, prefería no escucharlo de sus labios. No podía concebir, bajo ningún punto de vista, que los labios que había besado millones de veces, de donde habían escapado incontables gemidos, que habían quedado morados de tantos mordiscos a lo largo de los años, pudieran confesar semejante atrocidad. Prefería pensar que Sirius podría haber actuado bajo el maleficio _imperius._ Que no sabía lo que hacía. Que no era culpable.

Doce años después, demasiado tiempo después, la verdad había salido a la luz. Y por Merlín, estaba agradecido de haber estado vivo para saberla. Para encontrar paz al fin, sabiendo que no había estado equivocado. Que se habían amado. Que los merodeadores habían existido, que su relación había sido tan real como podía ser. Que habían sido libres siendo _Canuto_ y _Lunático_ durante tantos años _,_ haciendo que la vida del otro valiera la pena.

Había amado a Sirius tan intensamente que había estado al borde de enloquecer tantas veces que ya no era posible contarlas, durante esa absurda cantidad de años. Y entender finalmente los hechos, le había quitado un peso tan grande de encima que no iba a dejar jamás de estar agradecido.

Una decena de años pasaron para superarlo, luchando con dos sentimientos contrapuestos, amándolo y odiándolo al mismo tiempo. Había sido una pelea tan dura que su propio interior se había desgastado. Se había cansado de imaginar otra vida, una en la que todos estaban vivos, en que las risas y la felicidad reinaban, siendo en conjunto una gran familia. James y Lily hubiesen sido maravillosos padres, y ellos podían haber estado ahí para verlo. No podía dejar de desear un panorama en el que envejecía con Sirius, amándose con locura como siempre lo habían hecho. Teniendo su propia familia. Pasando todas y cada una de las lunas llenas cuidándose.

Sumándole vida a los años.

Jamás pensó que todos esos deseos volverían a la luz cuando lo vio salir de Azkaban, que vería todo aquello como una película pasando frente a sus ojos. Y en ese mismo instante se había dado cuenta de otra cruda realidad, que consistía en que jamás sería así de perfecto, ni siquiera estaría cerca. Todo había cambiado, y no se podía volver el tiempo atrás. Su amor por Sirius seguiría estando, posiblemente hasta el fin de sus días, pero ya nada de todo lo demás era posible. La vida ya había pasado. El tren había dejado la estación. Y había demasiadas heridas que no se podrían curar ni con toda la voluntad del mundo. Los años los habían machucado a ambos, dejando cascarones vacíos que ninguna magia podía reparar. Y no era culpa de ninguno, tan solo de los caprichos del destino que encuentran su camino sin tener en consideración el daño que causan. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Su historia sencillamente, estaba destinada a no ser.

* * *

Tonks lo amaba, sí que lo amaba. Ese medio años juntos había sido maravilloso. Agradecía a Merlín por cruzarlo en su camino. Le había costado horrores convencerlo de que debían estar juntos. De que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese separarlos. Que iba a pelear con uñas y dientes por mantenerse a su lado, porque ese lobo valía diez mil veces más la pena que cualquier otra persona. Y no importaba cuantas veces la alejara, de verdad no le importaba. Volvería, porque sabía en su interior que ellos estaban destinados a empezar y terminar juntos.

No había dimensionado el amor que sentía, hasta aquel día en el que Sirius traspasó el arco en el ministerio, aquel día que los pocos pedazos que había podido pegar en el corazón de Remus, se volvieron a separar.

Ella siempre se había mantenido optimista respecto de sanar su alma herida. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Pero, últimamente, todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor era un caos que empeoraba exponencialmente. La guerra era más notoria día tras día. Era un camino de ida. De ahí en más, todo sería peor. Lucharían hasta el final para restaurar la paz perdida, eso seguro, pero en cuanto a su pelea personal, había creído que estaba obteniendo resultados positivos. Había creído que Remus de a poco iba sanando, que ella y su amor lo estaban ayudando. Y quizás por unos leves instantes, había estado en lo correcto.

Pero en el exacto momento en el que Sirius Black atravesó aquel velo, todo avance se detuvo. Todos sus esfuerzos se desvanecieron, pues Lupin, después de sacar a todos los alumnos con vida de aquel lugar, llegó a su departamento para desmoronarse finalmente por completo, y recluirse de la realidad por semanas enteras. No vio a nadie, no escuchó a nadie, no interactuó con el plano físico. Pasó sus días con somníferos muggles, pociones para dormir, y alarmantes dosis de alcohol. Tonks temió por su vida en aquellos días de duelo, pues temía que alguna de esas mezclas fuera letal. Pero no tuvo forma de acercarse, no pudo hacer nada para que Remus la dejara entrar. La muerte de su amigo le había destrozado otra vez, la vida.

Y la bruja optimista se evaporó para siempre, pues esta vez, no tenía idea de cómo iba a recuperarlo. Deseó intensamente ser ella la que sufriera de esa manera, deseaba que él fuera un mago más, caminando despreocupadamente por las calles, que no tuviera aquella historia tan trágica sobre sus hombros, que las personas a quien amaba dejaran de morir a su alrededor. Ni siquiera le pedía a Merlín que Remus fuese feliz, tan solo le pedía que dejara de sufrir. Que arrancase la miseria, de una vez y para siempre, de su vida.

Tonks esperaba que su licántropo fuera en su búsqueda para encontrar consuelo, que eventualmente se acercase, que siguiera con su relación… pero aquello no pasó. Remus no volvió a ser el mismo. Cuando con el correr del tiempo, retomó sus obligaciones, más de la mitad de quien era había desaparecido. Su mirada estaba vacía, tan vacía como cuando lo había conocido, su tacto era frío, y su mente estaba ausente.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba hasta que descubrió que de verdad, en aquel momento podía perderlo.

* * *

Entonces decidió no nombrar a Sirius nunca más. Si pretendía tener una vida, o al menos un esbozo de vida, tenía que tomar algunas medidas. La primera sería no permitirse nombrar nunca más al hombre que había dejado huellas en su piel. Que jamás podría borrar por mucho que intentara. Por mucho que Tonks tratara.

Dudaba lograr sacarlo de su mente, pero al menos lo haría de su boca. No debía nombrarlo, tenía que lidiar con su dolor solo, pues en el fondo nadie, incluyendo a la metamorfomaga, podría entender jamás la inmensidad de su pena. Ni aunque intentara explicar la dimensión de su relación con Sirius. Esa conexión, esa amistad y ese amor tan sincero y genuino, no existiría nunca más. La conexión era única y estaba perdida para siempre.

Cuando se vio lo suficientemente entero como para retomar sus obligaciones, también se propuso volver a su vida con Tonks. En muchas oportunidades había intentado alejarla, sabiendo que un licántropo no era un buen partido para nadie, pero la realidad era que en aquel instante necesitaba ser egoísta. Puramente egoísta. Sabía con total certeza que si no se sujetaba de alguien, de alguien a quien quisiera, se hundiría sin posibilidad de llegar a la superficie nunca más. Porque en el fondo, lo deseaba con intensidad. Quería morir. Pero no podía darse aquel lujo. Todavía había batallas por pelear, había que vengar a demasiadas personas y salvar el futuro de tantas otras. Podía ser egoísta, sí, pero jamás un cobarde.

Y agradeció sinceramente cuando Tonks lo recibió en sus brazos, dispuesta como el primer día, a volver a unir sus pedazos.

* * *

Un año de arduo trabajo y algunos momentos de felicidad, habían pasado desde la batalla del ministerio. Remus y Nymphadora eran una pareja estable, eran dos personas que se amaban y daban todo por ver al otro feliz. Luchaban en la Orden, eran dos de los soldados más valientes y valiosos, y Tonks estaba conforme con su realidad. Por momentos, la esperanza volvía a hacer acto de presencia, y volvía a ser la bruja que caminaba como flotando, y aún así dándose con cada objeto al avanzar.

A esa altura del partido, estaba segura de que Remus era el hombre de su vida. Había vivido demasiadas situaciones intensas en donde todos los matices del hombre lobo habían salido a la luz, y ya había descubierto que no había ninguna faceta del licántropo que no quisiera. No podía dejar de adorarlo. Cada día que pasaba a su lado era un día más en el que se sentía completa. Él era un buen hombre, y además, la hacía inmensamente feliz. Por momentos incluso parecía que intentaba demasiado, como si tuviese que cumplir con un mandato, como si tuviera que arreglar algo que había hecho mal. Como si necesitara desesperadamente que esa relación funcionara.

Por lo que, poco tiempo después, no pudo decir que estuviese cien por ciento sorprendida con lo que escuchó decir a Albus Dumbledore detrás de la puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Aquellos días eran dolorosos. Por momentos, sentía que no podía respirar. Estaba tan decidido a no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta, a no permitir que Tonks lo viera destrozado, que intentaba enterrar todos los sentimientos que le quemaban el alma y la piel a cada instante. El dolor lo carcomía, había pasado un año desde la pérdida de Sirius, y ni siquiera podía juntar las fuerzas para ir a ver cómo estaba lidiando con ello Harry. No podía ser tan hipócrita como para darle palabras de consuelo sobre su padrino muerto, cuando él mismo se preguntaba cómo hacía para mantenerse en una sola pieza.

—Remus, no está mal que muestres tu dolor —dijo con voz serena Albus Dumbledore al licántropo en la puerta de la casa de Sirius —.Estás en todo tu derecho a sentirlo. Puedes recordarlo libremente, y compartir tu pena con quienes más pueden ayudarte —aconsejó, refiriéndose sin ningún tipo de dudas, a Tonks.

—No puedo, Albus, no puedo —dijo tristemente —Jamás podré decirle a Nymphadora la verdad. No puedo alejarla de mí y por todos los cielos, no quiero descubrir cómo reaccionaría ante eso.

—¿Cómo reaccionaría ante qué? —el anciano hizo una pausa —.¿Ante el amor que tú y Sirius sentían el uno por el otro? —inquirió —.No es ningún delito, Remus, se amaban de verdad. No hay nada de malo en ello.

—No es solo eso, Albus, es que no lo comprendería. ¿Cómo podría, si no fue parte de su historia? Si lo que ella vio no fue ni la sombra de lo que un día fue, y mucho menos de lo que podría haber sido. ¿Cómo podría quererme si le confieso que amé a Sirius hasta el exacto momento en el que nos dejó para siempre? —dijo Remus con voz estrangulada.

—Pero también la amaste a ella desde que la conociste. También la amas —puntualizó —.Y ella te ama a tí. Están juntos ahora, Remus, y debes aprender a abrirte para que puedan ayudarte. No puedes construir un futuro sobre una mentira. Jamás estarán realmente juntos hasta que sepa la verdad.

—Pero, Albus, ¿qué hago si no lo acepta? ¿qué hago si me deja? —preguntó temeroso.

—Pues entonces no te quiere lo suficiente.

Con estas palabras el anciano se desapareció, dejando a un Remus pensativo. Meditó algunos segundos sobre la conversación, y decidió que Dumbledore tenía razón, que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pero necesitaba más tiempo, necesitaba pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Abrió entonces la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a entrar y reincorporarse a la reunión en curso de la Orden, pero no pudo hacerlo: detrás de la puerta de entrada se encontraba una muchacha (cuyos pelos habitualmente rosas se encontraban rojo fuego), cuyo desconcierto lo asustó tanto que palideció instantáneamente.

No tenía idea de qué pasaría a continuación.

* * *

Remus dio un paso hacia la chica, quien retrocedió instintivamente. Estaba en estado de shock, es cierto, pero sentía rechazo. Su cabeza no podía hilvanar la idea. Sentía que los últimos dos años junto a su lobo habían sido una mentira, pues cómo podía ser posible que una persona ocultara un secreto tan grande durante tanto tiempo. Era peor que cualquier otro, pues la intensidad con la que Remus sentía todo aquello era palpable, y lo había sido desde siempre, solo que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza una idea semejante. Amar a una persona casi toda la vida, y no habérselo contado nunca de repente sonaba como una maldición. Sentía que ella jamás podría estar a la altura.

—Tonks, por favor —pidió Remus con la voz quebrada.

—No te acerques.

—Déjame explicarte —suplicó.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —siguió la bruja —.Si no has tenido ganas de hacerlo durante tanto tiempo, no veo por qué querrías hacerlo ahora.

—Iba a contártelo, lo juro. Pero no podía Nymphadora, no podía —se lamentó.

—Ahora entiendo el verdadero significado de todas tus palabras. Todas aquellas cosas que me dijiste, que había sido como aire fresco después de no poder respirar, que me amabas como nunca pensabas que ibas a volver a amar, en realidad… estaba reemplazando a Sirius en tu corazón. Nunca tuve el coraje de preguntarte sobre quién hablabas, pero jamás hubiese imaginado… Sirius. Oh, por Merlín —la bruja se apoyó contra una de las paredes de aquel pasillo, y tomó aire. No podía verlos juntos, no podía imaginarlos como otra cosa que no fuera amigos. Y la peor de todas las verdades le cayó como un balde de agua fría —Jamás podré competir con eso.

Remus bajó la mirada. No podía contestarle. Si, la amaba. Pero jamás podría hacerlo con la intensidad con la que siempre había amado a aquel perro ranfañoso. Podría intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, podía aferrarse a Tonks como si su vida dependiera de ello. Podrían formar una familia, por supuesto. Pero nada de todo aquello se acercaba siquiera a la imagen mental que había formado su imaginación hacía tantos años, y no podía evitar que gotas de desilusión tiñeran sus ojos más veces de las que le hubiese gustado.

Lupin se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, y esta vez, Tonks no se apartó. Lágrimas caían por su rostro. Las limpió suavemente con el pulgar, y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla.

—Lo siento mucho, Nymphadora —dijo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la casa. Ahora sí que no sabía cómo remediar la situación.

* * *

Tonks entró a su casa totalmente desorientada. Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos como si se las estuvieran diciendo en aquel mismísimo momento. Por más que intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, no entendía por qué en su mundo, la sucesión de acontecimientos siempre tenía que ser tan extraña. Cada día se sorprendía más de lo mucho que ignoraba.

Se chocó contra el alféizar de la puerta al traspasarla, haciéndole justicia a su torpe forma de caminar, y también lo hizo contra la mesa que había en el centro de su pequeño comedor, y ésta impactó contra algunas sillas haciéndolas caer. Golpeó su cuerpo contra todo lo que encontró a su paso dentro de aquel departamento muggle al que ahora llamaba hogar, y cuando logró llegar a su habitación para desplomarse sobre la cama, su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor.

Mañana tendría varios moretones para transfigurar.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo, y la oscuridad comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en el final de aquel desolado día, por lo que apenas unos rayos entraban por la ventana, ya destinados a desaparecer por completo y dejar el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Con un poco de suerte, las estrellas comenzarían a brillar pronto, y entonces el lobo podría volver a vislumbrar al menos el contorno de los muebles que se hallaban dispuestos a su alrededor.

No quería moverse. No podía moverse.

Hacía horas que había vuelto de su encuentro con Nymphadora, y no habría forma de borrar de su mente todo aquello que había visto en el fondo de los ojos de aquella bruja a quien él tanto quería. Pudo distinguir, con total claridad, el exacto momento en el que había cambiado su percepción sobre él. El exacto momento en el que la incertidumbre se adueñó de ella, logrando romper su corazón lobuno e instalando en su estómago un vacío inmenso, reflejo de la esperanza que estaba siendo destrozada en ese instante. La certeza con la que había vivido desde hacía algunos años se acaba de desvanecer, yéndose tan rápido como había llegado hacía apenas dos años.

Y no sabía cómo sería su vida de ahora más, ya no sabía qué futuro le deparaba. Todo estaba en oscuridad, más intensa aún que aquella que se acababa de adueñar de ese lugar.

Por lo que por ahora, no encontraba ninguna idea mejor que quedarse allí tirado, tomándose el cabello en un claro gesto de desesperación, sin tener idea siquiera de la fuerza que ejercía sobre su cabeza, hasta que eventualmente, el agarre cedió, junto con las intensas puntadas en la sien, y Remus Lupin se quedó dormido.

* * *

Tonks no tenía opción, se daba cuenta de ello. ¿Cuál era el fin de pelearse con el licántropo sobre todo aquello, si igualmente él no podía luchar contra su propio pesar? Imaginaba que después de tantos años, habría intentado de todo para sacar a Sirius de sus pensamientos. No lo había logrado, claro estaba. ¿Y ella, cuyo único fin en los últimos años había sido sanarlo, iba acaso a alejarse ahora? Carecía de sentido, no iba a tirar todos sus esfuerzos por la borda.

Dio un gran suspiro, intentando recobrar la postura, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Nymphadora lloró esa noche como hacía años que no lo hacía. La realidad era que no iba a renunciar a Remus, pues lo amaba sinceramente, y tendría que afrontar esta verdad que ahora estaría para siempre entre ellos dos, y aceptarla. Viviría siempre en la sombra de Sirius Black, intentado llenar el corazón de un lobo que no podría amarla nunca tanto como él amó a aquel perro negro a quien seguía a todos lados.

* * *

Estar tirado en aquella cama, habiendo perdido completamente las ganas de existir, tan solo lo llevó a recordar cosas que habían estado guardadas en lo más profundo de su ser, palabras que había enterrado porque cada una de ellas era como si le clavaran una, y otra, y otra puñalada en el pecho. No obstante, esta vez se sentía como que estaba a punto de caer en un precipicio, a punto de perderlo todo otra vez, y escenas dolorosas aparecieron frente a sus ojos con total claridad sin ningún tipo de intención de su parte.

—No puedo imaginarme las cosas cuando salgamos de Hogwarts —había dicho él. Se encontraba apoyado en el pecho de Sirius, siendo acariciado suavemente por este. —El mundo puede ser difícil. No sé de qué voy a trabajar, qué carrera podré seguir.. nadie me admitirá en ningún lado. No querrán tener a un hombre lobo entre los suyos... —siguió —.Y en cuanto a nosotros...

—En cuanto a nosotros, nada. No debes preocuparte por eso. Cuando salgamos de aquí, seguiremos con nuestra vida como siempre. Saldremos algunos años, luego nos iremos a vivir juntos y seremos felices. No entiendo por qué tienes que complicar todo tanto —sentenció Sirius —.Y en cuanto a tu trabajo, ya se las tendrá que ver conmigo cualquier persona que te niegue algo por el simple hecho de ser un hombre lobo. Voy a patearles tanto el culo que creerán que están viviendo su peor pesadilla —agregó.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte, querido Canuto, pero no puedes defenderme de todo en el mundo —bromeó un joven Lupin. Acarició su pecho mientras meditaba sus próximas palabras —.Y de verdad crees que lo nuestro es tan sencillo, ¿eh? No te has puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionarán todos. ¿James, Peter, Lily? ¡por todos los cielos!

—¿En serio eres tan ingenuo de pensar que no lo saben? Remus, por favor. Nos conocen como a la palma de sus manos.

Dejó de hablar, esperando que el pasar de los segundos hiciera que las palabras decantaran.

—Ellos lo saben —dijo el licántropo con la tranquilidad inundándole el cuerpo.

—Ellos lo saben —terminó Sirius.

También le vinieron a la cabeza todas aquellas noches de luna llena en la que se habían quedado jugando en el bosque prohibido, todas esas veces en las que Sirius cambió un sueño plácido en su cama de Gryffindor, por quedarse protegiéndolo a Lupin de sí mismo. Y bueno, también cuidándose, pues había noches más difíciles que otras.

En aquellas épocas, Lupin tenía más certezas que dudas. No sabía cómo iba a afrontar la vida, pero sí sabía que sería con Sirius a su lado.

Y poco tiempo después, su mundo dio un vuelco tal que se quedó sin nada. Por tantos, tantos, tantos años. Y ahora que tenía a Tonks, tenía que conservar su relación. Al fin había vuelto a ser feliz, y se lo debía completamente a ella.

Tenía que hacérselo saber.

* * *

La guerra estaba arrasando con todo.

Remus lo sabía, Tonks lo sabía. Ambos tuvieron la sensatez de darse cuenta de que no había tiempo que perder, y entonces el reencuentro fue conmovedor. La bruja decidió dejar ir todo aquello que la atormentaba, y él le agradeció llenando de besos todo su cuerpo, y haciéndole el amor como si nunca antes la hubiese tocado. Aquella noche, no hubo nadie más que la divertida y optimista chica que Remus tanto amaba, en su mente. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía claro.

Esa noche fue la noche en la que se concibió un pequeño ser humano, que tristemente no llegaría a disfrutar de su padre y madre, siendo víctima entonces, de otra de las fatalidades que la guerra dejó a su paso.

 **Fin.**


End file.
